In response to published NIDA research topics calling for innovation in educational programs aimed at substance abuse prevention, the proposed project will develop an empirically tested media literacy substance abuse prevention curriculum for use with high school students. The curriculum will take the form of a poster-size flipchart with visual aids on one side of the page and lesson plans, discussion notes, activities, multi-media applications, and subject area connections on the reverse. The ultimate goal of this SBIR is to develop an evidence-based, easy-to-use curriculum that can be flexibly fit into existing curricula such that use of media literacy substance abuse prevention programs with adolescents increases. In Phase of the project, we will explore the scientific basis to develop the proposed curriculum. We will develop prototypes of three lessons and their accompanying lesson plans and activities. Four focus groups will then be conducted with high school students to assess the feasibility of the proposed educational methodology. Finally, we will have experts evaluate the curriculum prototypes. Assuming the prototype shows promise, Phase II of this project will complete curriculum development and evaluate the effectiveness of the curriculum in changing knowledge, attitudes and behaviors of high school students regarding substance use.